


Dragon's Destiny

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Toshiro Reincarnates as Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Toshiro gets reincarnated into a baby named Harry Potter. He also watched and learned the techniques his parents used when a baby, but now that he is of Hogwarts age he decides to go to Hogwarts.





	Dragon's Destiny

Toshiro stares at the letter, he decided to open it before he re-entered the kitchen, and it is a good thing he did. "Hogwarts, eh?" Turning around he goes into the kitchen and tosses their mail onto the table with anger. Vernon's face turns purple and Petunia sneers at him until he shows the the letter. 

"You won't be going to that freakish school! We won't pay for it!" Vernon roars. Toshiro simply sends a bat-boogie hex at him, causing the family to pale as bugger bats attack Vernon. 

"You won't be paying for it, I know that already. However, I most certainly  _will_ be going to the school. Am I understood?" Vernon nods rather quickly before Toshiro goes over to Petunia's stationary desk. Pulling out a simple cream colored page with blue designs along the edge in snowflakes he takes the calligraphy pen he quickly writes a response.

**Professor McGonagall,**

**I gladly accept my place at your institution. However, I do have a few worries. How I am supposed to get the money for the equipment or books? Where do I buy them at? Where is the shopping district? And is there any consultants to ask for advice, like bank staff?**

**There is also the question of being allowed to bring pets other than cats, owls, and toads. I can't see myself fancying any of those three. I am rather interested in seeing if my familial vaults, if there are any, hold connections where I might buy some rarer pets or know where those associated with my family are at. Also, is there a difference between familiars and life-long pets?**

**Another question I have is about the scales, and the telescope? Also, some potions equipment, like the phials, could be bought in the muggle world in bulk with high quality. I also tend to think that I want my wand to be something cherished. I will be visiting a nearby park to get a length of wand-wood to be crafted into a wand from a tree I adore.**

**If possible can you send a staff member from your establishment to guide me?**

**Sincerely,**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**AKA: Harry James Potter**

**PS. Please call me by my current name, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Thank you.**

Turning around he ignores his uncles plight before heading outside and whistling briefly. A brown owl comes over and he allows her to grip his letter in her beak. "Take it to Professor McGonagall." The owl bobs her head before taking flight. Going back into the house Toshiro climbs the stairs up and then goes into the attic. He quietly summons the trunk he has been learning magic from before he transforms it into a bracelet using its special ability.

Going back down the stairs he uses a little magic to style his hair into 3 inch spikes. He also conjured ear clasping earrings. Both are a bright blue stone, with a motionless swirl-formed cloud inside them. He also creates a Prayer Bead Strand with the same blue stones. After a quick look in the mirror, and finding his magic comes easy due to his long hours of training in using his basic power to clean the house, he transforms his shirt into a Kimono and his pants into a pair of Hakama. The kimono is white and blue with swirl-like blue designs in different but similar shades. A pale blue obi appears and he quickly wraps up in it before the doorbell rings. Going to the door he opens it to find a pleasantly surprised humanoid. 

"Good afternoon. Is there anything I can help you with?" The man focuses and smiles genuinely. 

"I am here to pick up a Toshiro Hitsugaya Potter. Please feel free to call me Flitwick or Professor Flitwick. I teach charms at Hogwarts." Taking the hand Toshiro shakes it softly and with sincerity. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Flitwick. I apologize but until I find people worthy I do not normally call them by titles. I mean no offense but some locals in this area have titles at their work and at the school I go to and they are always doing their job wrong. I recently found out one of the teachers at the local school for 5-10 year old children was hosting a child-rapist." Flitwick instantly has a grim look as he gives him a nod. 

"I understand and it is okay. If you will grab this handkerchief it will portkey us into the Goblin Bank. I am one of the few who are allowed to enter the place via portkey so please understand that you will be searched by my goblin kin." Toshiro frowns.

"I was planning on getting a wand wood from the larch tree in the local park. Please follow me so I can ask for a branch." After several minutes of silently walking he arrives in front of the old Larch tree. Toshiro quickly taps the tree, extending his magic towards it, before sending his plea into it. to his surprise a 3 foot long branch nearly whacks his head before he bows toward the tree. Turning toward Flitwick he sees him offer the portkey again. Toshiro nods to him before grasping the handkerchief and holding to it tightly as his world spins rapidly.

Arriving in a marble room with a slight stumble Toshiro looks around. Seeing a desk nearby with a goblin staring at them with narrowed eyes Toshiro walks over and places the trunk from his mother on the desk after making into a trunk again. He also takes off the outer layers of his Kimono seconds before he starts being checked over by awed goblins. After several moments of being checked over he is handed his trunk back. "Do you not need to search through it?" They blink in surprised before placing it on the floor and searching through it momentarily. They find his parent's wands and not much other weapons. 

"Ah... Yes... Yes Milord." Flitwick says from a few feet behind him. Turning he sees a somewhat larger goblin with a disappointed look staring at Flitwick. 

The goblin turns toward him. "Mister Potter, we have much to discuss. Firstly, how come you have disobeying our summons?" 

Toshiro's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Placing his right hand above his heart he says, "I give you my word that I have not received any summons. And my word is my honor, I do not taint it." Toshiro jumps when he glows brightly for a brief moment. "Was that suppose to happen for oaths?"

The larger goblin gives him an unsatisfied stare. "I believe we have much more to speak of than I had originally thought. Is there any snacks you would like while we spend the day discussing the problems with your accounts?" Toshiro pauses before nodding. 

"I appreciate the offer, I would like fruit salad without sugary stuff in it. Though Maybe some sushi would be appreciated even more if you were able to get some instead of the salad. Just don't have it deep fried it or make it unhealthy. If allowable could we have some green tea served? I find that it helps me focus and that it helps with my stress." The larger goblin nods before he turns to start making his way towards a office. Toshiro takes his trunk and shrinks it into a bracelet again before he follows after him.

After several long minutes they arrive in a large office, filled with bookshelves and complete with a huge desk and four chairs. Sitting at the command from the goblin he decides to ask. "Is there any way I can read my parent's wills? I'd prefer to be in a much more responsible and caring household. I quite strongly disagree with the abusive placement I have been in ever since my parents died."

The goblin raises an eyebrow before he curtly nods to him. "Please give me a few minutes to prepare. I need to have the wills fetched from the closed section. If what you say is true then we can help you press charges as well." Toshiro shakes his head at him.

"I am afraid they would call it injustice to be sentenced by magicals. They pride themselves on being normal so maybe we should have them transferred to the Muggle Court system instead. That would make them more horrified at the disgrace they have been. Being judged by the normal folk is far worse to them than being judged by us. If you can contact the queen of England and get them to have them a trial then I am willing to accept." The goblin gives him a nasty smile, one more aimed at his relatives than him. He nods to him as the snacks appear in the room by fae creature delivery. "Thank you." He says to the elf.

"Tinky be happy to serve sir." She then pops away before the goblin clears his throat. Turning toward him he sees him grinning a little. Then he notices the parchment in his hand. Taking it he quickly reads it over.

**Know all men by these presents, that I, James Fleamont Potter, and my wife, Lilian Ivy Potter nee Evans, Son of Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Black, am of full age, and have a sound mind and memory. I hereby make, publish and declare this instrument to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby revoking all prior Wills and Codicils.**

**My First Beneficiary is Remus Lupin, I leave you 10,000 galleons and that nice cabin near London you enjoy so much. Spend your money how you wish. **

**My Second Beneficiary is Severus Snape... I guess I should be apologizing, but I can't figure out how. However, you get a large townhouse of your choice bought by the Potter funds, 10,000 galleons and several copies of as many potions texts as you want from the Potter Archives. In hope for a better future I will also send you a copy of all the half completed potions and their notes on theory. Maybe you can find a new cure for the curses they are intended to work against. **

** My Third Beneficiary is Minerva McGonagall. I leave her a fairly large summer townhouse, one in wizarding London near Diagon Alley, and I also leave 10,000 galleons as well as a few copies of books on Transfiguration from the Potter Archives. **

**My fourth Beneficiary is the Hogwarts Professors. For help revamping the classes and bringing in new material, I gift you 50,000 galleons. **

** For the Weasley Family Children, I leave each of you 1,000 Galleons to go into your trust vaults. Of this 1,000 your parents can only have 100 galleons total from each vault and only once. Your mother would sooner steal it all for herself than actually use it to care for you. **

**And Dumbledore, I hereby claim your debt to all families associated with my son. All those heirlooms you borrowed should have been returned upon my death. Therefore for every year and every item you have kept you have a 50 galleon debt, as was the agreement made between our families before my time. Unless you took more without permission your debt should be little. Also, should you claim Harry as a guardian the goblins will be withdrawing from your account equal to my son's initial fame during the first week of my death rites. Should our death rites be abandon I claim a 500 galleon debt from you for disregarding our wishes.**

**Finally, to my Little Harry, dearest Prongslet and son, I leave you in the care of your sworn godfather, Sirius Orion Black. All the family's worldly possessions, titles and inheritances are to be given to you.**

**Under no circumstances is Harry to be given to the Muggle Family called Dursleys. If such has happened then our will has been violated severely, and we will enact a Bloodline Curse upon those who placed him there willingly.**

Toshiro frowns before feeling his magic flare slightly, probably enacting the curse upon the fool who went against their wills. "Director Ragnok, I know for a fact that this Will was completely disregarded. If you will read it and confirm I will need help preparing to sue the fool who thought it wise to go against my family." Looking up he sees the goblin's narrowed eyes staring at him. "If you are worried about my magic just read and it will explain." Ragnok nods before taking the parchment from him. After a few moments the goblin growls angrily. 

Ragnok takes a deep, calming breath before turning towards Toshiro. "My apologies, I never knew Dumbledore would stoop so low. If you give me a few moments, and sign off on permission to share the will with the Wizengamot, I can have a first trial for Sirius Black ready in two weeks." Toshiro nods to him curtly. 

"Is it possible that Dumbledore placed any magics upon my persona?" The goblin looks at him grimly as he raises his hand, casting a scanning spell. Curses instantly fly from his mouth.

"We need to take you to a purification room, pronto. A dark curse is residing in your forehead and we need to get rid of it and the bindings upon you." Toshiro nods as he follows the goblin who seems horrified at the results. Some reason he believes this will be used against Dumbledore.

* * *

Toshiro stiffly moves his arms as he awakens. The area he is in seems to be a guest room. That also means that the ritual was fought against by some foreign magic in his system. Slowly, he starts flexing every muscle in his body, trying to ensure he can move safely. After several minutes, he finds his right leg is stiff, along with his neck after the stretches.

Slowly rubbing at the muscles to loosen and relax them he sees Ragnok walk into the room. "Heir Hitsugaya?" Looking up at the man he winces as his neck painfully pops. "Are you still stiff from the thrashing about three days ago?" His eyes widen at the news. 

"My leg and my neck. I've almost got my leg relaxed but a few more minutes of rubbing is necessary." the goblin nods before presenting him with a portfolio. After reading it he winces, the ritual room also enacted a inheritance ritual when his magical bindings were removed along with a linage ritual. 

"Seeing as your raw magic powered both rituals we have no complaint about the extra rituals, though you are required to pay for the usage of both runic arrays." Toshiro nods before flipping through the pages. "The ritual says that you are a Shinigami..." Toshiro stiffens. "And we goblins respect the Shinigami and have honored your visit with the allocation of this room and a few have brought you gifts." He motions toward a table a few feet away practically packed with gifts wrapped in brown paper. 

"I appreciate the gifts. If allowable could I get a list of names and who gave what?" Ragnok nods to him. 

"We made sure each gift was signed by the giver. If you wish to write thank you letters the goblins will appreciate it as well." Toshiro nods before sighing and feeling for his core. He winces at how huge it is now that the unsealing is finished. He gives his magic the order to relax and sooth his muscles while repairing what is harmed. He instantly feels his muscles stop aching and he stands up before moving to the desk. 

"I plan on writing thank you notes, however, it is traditional in Japan, which my shinigami side is from, to give a gift for every gift received. If able would your goblins gather a list of things that those who have given need?" Ragnok nods to him, understanding showing in his stance.

"It will take a few days to get the whole list together." Thankfully the Director doesn't say much as he starts writing his letter, and making a mental record of who gives what.

* * *

Toshiro sighs as he brings the pile of gifts to the goblin worker's area. He also has a list of the people he needs and they are numbered along with the gifts. Entering the break room he has the entire room's attention with his trunk full of gifts they know nothing of. Pulling the list out he opens the trunk and grabs the first number. "Frigot Dragonheart." The goblin in question comes forward and grabs the package with the attached letter. "Gortek Longfang." The goblin obediently comes and takes the package, though not without scanning it. The amused grin on Toshiro's face shows how likely it is for him to have spelled the letters alongside the rolling of his eyes.

"Shinigami!" Frigot gasps loudly in the quiet room. The goblins all salute him instantly, along side the first two with their gifts. For some reason Toshiro feels that he may have made an impact on their judgement of him.

* * *

Toshiro dodges to the left as the goblin's trainer keeps helping him to learn the spell he is working on. "It is a rather complex spell, and personally I am surprised that you have managed to breeze through the first year, second year, third year, and fourth year spells. Considering your core size it is completely likely that this would have happened either way. We goblins are pleased to have such a prodigy under our wings." Toshiro rolls his eyes as he cast the patronus one more time. The icy form of Hyorinmaru emerges from the wand again and he lazily flies about.

"Can you explain the theory of 'Animagus Transformations' to me? I think that would be a rather useful skill to have and if I do it now..." Lugrot shudders in slight terror despite knowing that he is not aggressive like a normal dragon. Even if he was he would be more calm about the whole ordeal due to being made of ice.

"Of course, Lord Potter. We will begin that now since I have some time. Are you ready for the difficult lesson?" Toshiro nods curtly to him as the goblin begins explaining it to him.

* * *

Toshiro sighs almost languidly as he realizes he has five hours to get to the Hogwarts Train. Standing up he quickly dresses in his most modest Kimono before putting on an obi, and letting the elves play dress-up with him. He doesn't actually mind, the makeup they are using isn't really visible, it just accents his looks despite it being girly for a guy. Shrugging after looking at the clock on the wall he activates the floo before going directly to Platform 9 and 3/4 and carefully checking his kimono out for any ash. Minky, his new elf, quickly cleans his pale blue kimono of the little soot on it. Walking towards the train, and seeing the lack of people at 6AM in the morning.

He looks up as he senses someone looking at him. The man is obviously the Headmaster and he is intruding in his mind. _"Hyorinmaru, ICE BEAM!"_ the old man quickly flees from his mind before nodding curtly to him. Even now Hyorinmaru is roaring in rage that such a thing would happen. Toshiro smirks a little as the man's fingers turn blue from frostbite and he turns to get on the train. After several moments he finds a manageable compartment and briefly wills his magic to seal it from those with bad intentions. Of course, they can still see it though. Bringing out an old book called **Treatise of Runic Magic** and he begins reading it in length. Mostly, for the past few weeks, he has been practicing other magics. And he is so close to completing his Animagus Transformation that he wants to ask Professor McGonagall for a little advice.

The houses pass until he hears a knock on his door. Looking up he sees a pair of twins grinning at him like loons. "No trouble, understood?" he says curtly.

They pout at him as they act dramatically, "Why we would never!" they sync together. Toshiro hums at them before returning to looking at his familial runes book.

"Blimey, that is advanced stuff!" the first says causing the second to look over his other shoulder.

Toshiro glares at them for a moment. "It is only for the best, like me. Also, it is a family heirloom so I won't let you borrow it. Though you can read it when I am near." The twins grin and Toshiro humphs, with a slightly rosy cheek at the sexy look on their faces.

With him technically being over 400 years old his hormones are starting early in this new life. In his last life he never had been interested in anyone. Then he senses someone trying to break the ward on his door with raw magic, he quickly casts, "Protego." After mere nanoseconds the door blows up and Toshiro goes back to reading his book. Seeing a red haired boy covered in debris the twins start cackling. After several moments of the boy still trying to enter a Slytherin Prefect notices the damage.

"You twins had something to do with this, didn't you?!" Toshiro sighs before standing and using a few runes in the air in front of him before the doors repair themselves, piece by piece.

The prefect opens the door to see the two twins gaping at the obvious first year. "Runes and Potions are untraceable by wand, a godly way to start practicing magic before school even starts, and a good way to learn something useful. Also, for your information, I placed an intention ward that kept people from bugging me, seeing as most know me as the Potter Heir I would rather not be bothered by people looking to gain influence instead of friendship. Also, considering that the runic ward is not allowing him through he obviously has bad intentions toward me. I didn't include those who entered after me, which are the two twins. I swear upon my magic that I told the truth after she accused the twins."

He momentarily glows before the prefect growls and instantly starts yelling at the red haired kid. Clearing his throat has the Slytherin Girl turning toward him. "What?"

Toshiro inclines his head, "I am going to be a Ravenclaw, just so you know. I don't even have any items from my parents, they were stolen by a guy named Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The twins look shocked as the younger red haired child starts yelling at him, calling him a lot of names before Toshiro sighs and raises his hand, "Sai!" he yelps as his arms are twisted behind his back painfully and roughly. "That will remain until you apologize, or you can try to break it."

"It will be easy!" Toshiro scoffs at him.

"No sane light wizard is going to be able to break it, as none will practice soul magic I doubt anyone can break it, unless they also have practiced soul magic extensively. And no, I don't care what the law says about me." Toshiro lets his cold aura into the room, causing his vivid blue eyes to glow an eerie blue. "And if you do break it there is a one-in-ten-thousand chance of breaking it and living. After all, you will have to destroy a part of your soul to free yourself."


End file.
